


Passion

by Jude_The_Dude



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Except Preston highkey hates Max, It's also trash, M/M, They're in like high school I guess, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_The_Dude/pseuds/Jude_The_Dude
Summary: When you're on a study date with you're boyfriend but he actually hated you the whole time and was only dating you so he could kill you.





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @sociallinks on Instagram. They've been drawing this maxpres AU recently and it has me shooketh. Also their art is amazing and I love them. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading my trash.

Max just needed a few more minutes of silence so he could finish his psychology work. He felt like he’d been working on it for days but it had only been a few hours. He had been working with Preston, which was academic suicide if you knew the kid. He never shut his mouth, not even to do homework. But for once he was quiet, and it was a bit concerning. However, Max was definitely not about to question it when he was actually getting work done.

 

He and Preston had only been dating for a few months, but during each and every one of their study dates Preston would talk constantly, and Max would have to tell him, as politely as possible, to shut the hell up. Now, he loved Preston, he really truly did. But couples got on each other’s nerves all the time, and Preston’s constant interrupting of Max’s sacred homework time was a huge pet peeve.

 

Although it was a constant struggle to get work done when they were together, Max enjoyed his boyfriend’s company too much to do work without him. Suddenly Preston turned to Max, a thoughtful look on his face as he spoke.

 

“Hey, Max…” The shorter male looked up from his work and looked over at the other, raising his brow. “You...love me, right?” He asked, looking off to the side and nibbling on his bottom lip timidly.

 

Max rolled his eyes and chuckled, continuing to write. “We’re dating, aren’t we?”

 

“Y-yes…”

 

“Then, yeah.”

 

“Then…” Preston smiled timidly, looking at Max who was focusing on his work. “Do you mind saying it..?”

 

Max simply stared down at his paper, his hand frozen in the middle of writing as he blushed. He sighed and looked off, his cheeks flushed as he spoke. “I-I love you…”

 

“Aww, Max! That is just precious!” Preston exclaimed cheerfully, slowly walking over to his beloved boyfriend. “Max, I…” Instead of a kiss on the cheek or a gently embrace, Max felt a sharp, piercing pain in his side as Preston grabbed him. He looked down, wide-eyed and saw a blade embedded in the side of his torso, blood beginning to stain his shirt from the inside out.

  
“I _loathe_ you.” Preston grinned sadistically, twisting the blade into Max’s side, causing him to cough up blood as his eyes welled up with tears. He pulled the knife out swiftly and cackled as Max fell to the floor, choking on his own blood. He knelt down over his “boyfriend” and wrapped his bloodied hands around his neck, choking him with his frail hands. He had a tight grip for someone so lanky; before he knew it, Max’s eyes went dull and his body fell heavy and lifeless in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was garbage, I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to make it too long and I knew I wouldn't know how to end it if I made it any longer. ;v;  
> However, If you actually like this I would really appreciate some comments and/or kudos. I thrive off of praise.  
> Also, for those of you reading my other fic, Vulnerable, I am working on chapter 7 and the wait definitely shouldn't be as long as it was for chapter 6. Thank you to all of you, I appreciate each and every one of you! <3


End file.
